


Sphinx Day

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e008 Treasure Hunt, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e016 Hook's Mother's Picture, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e047 Mardi Gras, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e053 Wendy and the Croc, Episode: e055 Frau Brumhandel, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: King Kooh views his pet sphinx attacking Repsaj's wife and decides not to do anything. His enemy is the sphinx's enemy as well.





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Repsaj smiled after he kissed Ailicec on the lips. ‘’I wish to be with you all day, but King Kooh will probably order me to protect him from enemies. I don’t know why he doesn’t use the living sphinx to defeat them,’’ he said. Repsaj viewed Ailicec’s frown.

‘’I wish you won’t protect King Kooh. I always worry about one enemy…’’ Tears formed in Ailicec’s eyes for a few moments. She saw Repsaj’s sudden concerned expression. 

‘’King Kooh’s enemies won’t end my life,’’ Repsaj said before he smiled another time. He kissed one side of her face. ‘’You can protect me.’’ Repsaj’s smile remained while Ailicec embraced him. He looked back. A frown replaced his smile after King Kooh appeared in his chamber.

‘’The sphinx is wandering near the pyramid. I’m going to check on it. Be with me in case my enemies appear,’’ King Kooh said. 

‘’Your pet will protect you from enemies,’’ Repsaj said to King Kooh.

‘’You know my enemies aren’t cowards recently. They are starting to attack the sphinx. One enemy almost ran around the sphinx and into the pyramid. You were there when the sphinx pursued the enemy with his companions.’’

‘’Oh. Right,’’ Repsaj muttered. He watched as King Kooh frowned. Repsaj glanced from Ailicec to King Kooh. He smiled at him. ‘’My wife isn’t trying to take you from me. You’ll always be my brother,’’ Repsaj said.

King Kooh’s frown remained. His eyes were on Ailicec as she released Repsaj. He never said anything while she kissed Repsaj on the lips.

‘’Be careful,’’ Ailicec said.

Repsaj still smiled. After departing with King Kooh, he found himself out of the pyramid. Repsaj viewed the sphinx pacing by it. He never saw enemies. His frown came back. *I could be with my wife all day.*

Repsaj and King Kooh approached the sphinx. 

‘’Did my enemies appear at all? Did you pursue them?’’ King Kooh asked. He watched as the sphinx turned to him. King Kooh still frowned after the sphinx shook its head. ‘’I see.’’ King Kooh looked back. His eyes widened the minute he saw Ailicec out of the pyramid. 

Repsaj viewed Ailicec before he gasped. ‘’Why are you here, Ailicec?’’ he asked. 

Ailicec ran to Repsaj. ‘’I still worry about you, Repsaj. I have to be with you.’’ Tears appeared in her eyes again.

The sphinx saw Ailicec, but never recognized her. It bared its fangs and approached her. It viewed Ailicec’s wide eyes as she stepped back. The sphinx had to protect King Kooh.

A sudden smile formed on King Kooh’s face. *Ailicec will never take my brother from me again* he thought. He turned to Repsaj. His eyes became wide again after he saw the latter’s shocked expression. Scowling, he looked down. King Kooh’s shoulders slumped.

*I won’t be able to rest if Repsaj always sobs after Ailicec is gone.* King Kooh turned to the sphinx. ‘’My brother’s wife is not the enemy. Do not attack her.’’ 

The sphinx paused in front of Ailicec. It turned and wandered by the pyramid again. 

Repsaj ran to Ailicec and embraced her. He turned to King Kooh and smiled. ‘’Thank you for saving Ailicec.’’ He watched as King Kooh frowned and nodded. Repsaj embraced Ailicec and kissed her. He began to sob.

King Kooh rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

 

The End


End file.
